dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Gibbs
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Donna (ドナ, Dona) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as a fighter and supporter that she's appears on the TV special movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of Esmeralda and Denise, the wife of Carl Hawkins and the loving mother of Jimmy Hawkins. She's also the paternal grandmother of her only granddaughter, Katherine. Appearance Donna Gibbs is a beautiful young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has the blue eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and long straight darkest brown hair with two long curly strands. Over the course of the series and movies, Donna has the three different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series, movies and video games appearances. As a child, her hair was chin-length style that reaches down to her shoulders, she's wear the dark blue dress that's reaches down to her upper thighs, short sleeved light blue undershirt, light blue stockings and Mary Jane shoes. As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Donna Gibbs is a very sweet, polite, spunky, quirky, serene, kindhearted, happy, cheerful, energetic, intelligent, knowledgeable, loving, native, nice, caring, gentle, motherly, friendly, talkative, positive and incredibly vivacious. She has no qualms about speaking with others, no matter their demeanor or place, and enjoys getting to know the people around her, loving any attention thrown her way. Her determination and unrelenting attitude extends to her comrades, always one to lend a helping hand despite not having the best advice at times. As a child, Donna Gibbs is the shy, quiet, adorable, sweet, innocent, joyful, cheerful and energetic child with friendly, spunky and fun-loving personality As a teenager, As a adult, as being beloved wife and loving mother to her husband and only son, sometimes she's very protective and beautiful mother with sweet tone, Biography Background Donna Gibbs is born on October 19 of Age 221 and raised in the Ninjago City, however she was seen as weak in her younger years after her mother died as she was still a baby. She had never wanted to be strong or really even be a ninja or martial artist, but her father forced it upon her. He worked her hard and told her she had to honor her family and village as a martial artist. However, he was always disappointed in Reina because she never really had her own "special ability" as a martial artist and ninjustu. When Donna was young she actually feared Carl Hawkins and tries to meet him because she had heard of many stories about him. She was no different than most of the others in the village, farm or city, but only because of what she heard. When actually meeting him, he was cold, but Donna was unsure of just how dangerous he was. Donna's family held high respect for the Spencer imperial royal family and Johnson imperial royal family and his family back in those days and always offered them protection. However, Donna's father was told that Donna was too weak and wasn't needed as a protector which angered her father. In reality, her father was jealous of the Henry Johnson's father and James Spencer because he had wanted to become the Emperor and ultimate fighter himself. The fact that the Emperor had not only one, but three children that were better than his own made him even more jealous. Donna often felt like a horse being whipped during training and suffered from cuts and bruises often. Even being made fun of by other classmates for how weak she was and how easy she was to push around. But Carl, Esmeralda, Carla, Patrick, Tanya, Freddie, Jessica, Shawn and Denise as the American Team came to protect her from other classmates who's always picked on her and calling names. Finally, when she became a martial artist she learned an ability of her own. Reina had learned to use thorns that were sharper than any kunai/shuriken known to man. Not only for their sharpness, but also holding a rather deadly poison in them. However, after learning this, Donna began to use them to shield all around her and her new friends of her new abilities Force Field Generation from her father and others. Rumors spread that Donna was like a Desert Rose, beautiful, but you could not touch her. She would encase herself with vines with these deadly thorns all on them. During the tournament, Donna was able easily win the first round against Guldo, but held remorse for her ability. When the major battle started, Donna ended up losing by being poisoned from one of her own thorns. She fell into a critical state since her immune system was rather poor from the harsh training etc from her father. Donna had fallen into a coma and had to be rushed back to the hospital bed where she would stay to recover. After the tournament and Carl's resolve visited Donna since they had witnessed her fall. When arriving, they are told they are her first visitors since she arrived, which baffled them into asking where her family was. It was explained to them that Donna lost her mother at an early age and that her father was ashamed of her loss. Due to his experience with Shawn, Carl realized that Donna was similar in the aspect of being a failure to their fathers. Donna remained in a coma for a little while, but eventually pulled out of it and the friends went to visit her again. Tanya and Patrick were rather baffled as to why Gaara wanted to see her again, but followed anyways. When arriving, Donna was nervous and uncomfortable around Carl, since last she saw him he was still cold and blood thirsty. She put up a barrier of vines and thorns between them as an act of defense because she knew what he could do from his fight with Jeice. Carl understood and only told her that he was happy to see that she was out of her coma, which baffled Donna. When he turned and left was the same day he spoke to Shawn about becoming Emperor of the Spencer World. About how he didn't want to always be feared in people's eyes like he had been to Donna earlier that day. A few days later the American Team were contacted about Donna, so they made their way to the area she stayed. They were told that Donna refused to leave and go home even though she had made a full recovery. Every time anyone got close to her she'd put up her thorns to prevent anyone from touching her. Since she had no one else, they didn't know who else to contact but Carl Hawkins and his friends. Carl was unsure what he could do because he knew Donna feared him, but decided to try anyways. When entering her room she once again put up her thorns, but Carl decided to try and use his sand to part them. Donna warned Carl to stay back because she didn't want to go offensive and harm him. However, Carl made his way to her bedside where she backed away from him slightly. Carl asked her why she would not leave and return home now that she was healed. Donna, out of fear of Mega Buu, explains that she doesn't wish to go home to her father. She knew her father would only whip her and talk down to her. Carl explains that he understands because his father looked down on him as well. Donna seems confused, not only that Carl was even there, but the way he spoke seemed different from when she previously met him. Carl tells her that she needed to stop walking the path her father set and make her own instead. After that day Donna felt a sort of relief, like she finally understood that the life she lived was for her father and not for herself. Although Donna hated it at first, she continued being a martial artist and housewife, but not for her father's sake but because she wanted to protect not harm others. When returning home, she found her father was gone, saying he was too ashamed to remain there because of her. Although it hurt Donna, she felt a freedom from it and decided to live their by herself. As six years went by, Donna worked on her skills and even built up an immune to her poison so she would not fall again to it. By this time, Henry had become the Emperor of the dimensional realms Spencer World and when his inauguration day came, she remembered looking up at him with hope as she's see Shawn would be next Emperor. Just like he had told her, he had made his own path and was now someone who protected people instead of hurting them. This made Donna emotional during the inauguration to the point she had tears of joy streaming down her face. She knew that one day she would be able to do the same and her heart was filled with relief and resolution. When Denise was kidnapped by Wizard Babidi, Donna helped Jessica with dealing with Kankuro's poisoning since she was familiar with poisons. Afterwards, she explains that she wants to help retrieve Carl and bring him back home to Huge Royal Winter Palace for recovery. However, her heart was torn when they learned Carl was dead from the removal of his strong pure energy. When Natasha's mentor gave her life for him, she fell to her knees when Carl opened her eyes, grateful she was alive again. Carl was slightly surprised to see that Donna was there, since they had barely seen each other since that day in the hospital. Donna explains it was all because of him and thanks him which has Carl both shocked and confused. She thanks him for talking to her that day, for visiting her that day, and for filling her heart with a hope she never had before. She explains that she wanted to help save the person that helped save her life and begins to cry, telling him he's the first friend she ever had. After that day Donna became close friends with Shawn, Esmeralda and Denise and told him she'd always be there to help if he ever needed her. Reina deciding to participate in the medical training that Spencer World was helping the children with since she was already experienced in healing poisons. During the War, Donna vows to give her life to protect those she cares for, even stating she'd die to protect Carl. She believed he'd make a bright future for Spencer World and she knew their people cared deeply for Carl by this point. Donna would not allow Gaara to die once again, Spencer World needed him and with that Donna became a fierce fighter during the War. Being part of the Fourth Division, she refused to evacuate when Mega Buu dropped his meteor and used her sharp thorns to protect who she could. However, Donna gets knocked out from the attack since she focused on protecting others before herself. When she wakes she senses severely low chakra and heads to the area, finding Carl and the others near death. Donna tries to heal Gaara, but isn't as skilled as Tanya or Natasha and begins to cry saying she can't see him die again. Luckily, Patrick, Carla and Gordon Bowlers show up to heal Jessica who heals the others in turn. Carl questions why Donna is crying but she doesn't reply and simply shakes her head telling him she's glad he's okay. After the War is over and a couple years have passed, Donna attends Shawn and Denise's wedding. During this time, she confesses her feelings to Carl, saying she would have sooner but was unsure if she only admired him or loved him. Donna tells him that even if he may not have the same feelings, she would always care for him and be there if he needed her. However, before Carl can reply, Donna is pulled over by all the girls for their group photo. Needless to say, sometime after Carl and Donna marry to start a family. Two years later, Gaara became a father of his young son named Jimmy Hawkins and is cared for by Carl and Donna. However, Donna is concerned about him, saying Jimmy almost reminds her of Carl when he was young. She cared deeply for the boy, but he seems rather distant, which Reina tries to fix by being motherly to him. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Donna Gibbs is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Donna Gibbs is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Donna's name means Japanese name (ドナ or Dona) is in Italian the meaning of the name Donna is: Lady. Respectful title and female equivalent of Don. * In Latin the meaning of the name Donna is: Lady. * In American the meaning of the name Donna is: Lady. * It is pronounced DAH-nah. It is of Italian origin, and the meaning of Donna is "lady". The original meaning is closer to "lady of the home". A title of respect, equivalent to Don for men. Modern use dates from the 1920s. See also Madonna. Actress Donna Reed; swimmer Donna Devarona; fashion designer Donna Karan; singer Donna Summer. * It is pronounced ma-DAH-nah. It is of Italian origin, and the meaning of Madonna is "my lady". A form of respectful address, like the French "madame". Also used by Catholics to signify the Virgin Mary, or a work of art depicting her as a mother. Made familiar in modern times by singer/actress Madonna. See also Mona and Donna. * She's married him from two years ago at age 20's Gallery collab_with_xlovelylittlejo_by_0xayumix0-d76ocwu-1.png|Young Donna Gibbs ayumi_by_0xayumix0-d8me0b3.png request__vegeta_jr__and_reka__3_by_dbz_senpai_-1.jpg ayumi_aihara_by_0xayumix0-d6yfcyu.png happy_new_year_by_0xayumix0-d7052oa.png sunako_hasu_the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9nzfii-1.png sunako_hasu_the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9nzfii-2.png sunako_hasu_the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9nzfii.png Julie is Tyler and Terri's mother-1.png Julie is Tyler and Terri's mother-2.png Julie is Tyler and Terri's mother-3.png Julie is Tyler and Terri's mother-4.png the_future_of_sunagakure_by_vakaiya-dcd4nxg-2.png the_future_of_sunagakure_by_vakaiya-dcd4nxg-1.png somebody_to_lean_on_by_vakaiya-dcd13qk-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Video games where Donna Gibbs is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Royal Family Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased